


Red Heron

by JessKo



Series: Kanan: A Ho: A Star Wars Story [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers to Enemies Again, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessKo/pseuds/JessKo
Summary: Undercover as a Stormtrooper, Kanan usually is able to go undetected. That is, until, the Grand Inquisitor sees through his disguise.However, rather than turn the Jedi in, the two enemies strike a deal in a back alley of the Imperial facility.





	Red Heron

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ConscientiousMonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConscientiousMonster/gifts), [star_wars_rebels_4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_wars_rebels_4/gifts), [MarihndaShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarihndaShipper/gifts).



> Based on a chat in the Inquisitor discord. Good times! 
> 
> Sorry about the large spacing, typed this up on my iPad and the formatting got wonky.  
> Enjoy!

Kanan could never quite get used to the restrictive nature of the stormtrooper armor. No matter how many times he was sent undercover in the white duraplast, he could just not keep his bearings. He figured it had something to do with his restricted field of vision, and maybe the pinching of the joints between his legs and at his knees, but even then he couldn’t combat occasional tripping and near misses with walls.

 

Luckily for Kanan, however, the other storm troopers seemed to also fall victim to this flaw in their uniform. Walking in formation was more like corralling loth cats, and someone with a sharp eye would easily be able to see the flaws in their march.

 

Unfortunately for Kanan, one such sharp eye was keeping a watch on the patrol today, and singled the exceptionally tall trooper out.

 

“You there!” A deep voice called from behind the hidden jedi. Kanan tried to keep marching, but his intuitions told him the comment was directed at him. “Halt!”

 

A hand pulled on Kanan’s shoulder, yanking him out of line. “I said halt!”

 

Kanan found his covered head turning upwards to see this being in the eye- not the expected Imperial officer but rather an Inquisitor. He swore internally, realizing he had been caught. Dragging Kanan along, the Inquisitor lead Kanan through the belly of the Imperial facility and out of a hangar door into a side alley. Confused, all he could do was follow.

 

“Take it off, Jedi.” The Inquisitor, a Pau’an clad in a tight fitting grey tunic and dark armor, demanded.

 

With a sigh, Kanan lifted his helmet and tucked it under his arm. “Surprise.” He sneered sarcastically. “What do you want?” The inquisitor quirked his bare brow, surprised at the comment.

 

“You are in no position to ask questions here.” The Inquisitor ignited a single blade of his saber for emphasis. Kanan flinched, causing the Pau’an to grin, pointed teeth flashing red.

 

“Then just turn me in already.” Kanan responded flatly, surveying the surroundings. Tall, featureless hangar walls boxed in the dark alley.

 

“No, not yet. I’d like to strike a deal instead.”

 

“Hm. You didn’t strike me as the bartering type. What happened to that ‘sith deal in absolutes’ stuff?” Kanan teased, trying to get some sort of rise out of the Inquisitor so he would reveal his plan.

 

“Watch your tongue!” The Inquisitor pointed his blade forwards, barely hovering off of Kanan’s chest armor.

 

Kanan decided to gamble with his next comment. “Why don’t I put it between your legs, I help you, you help me. If that’s your deal, just fuck me already.”

 

The Inquisitor’s bright yellow eyes blew open in shock. That had been his proposal, more or less, but he had hoped to be the one to offer it and was taken back by the Jedi’s brazen nature. “Very well.” He conceded.

 

Kanan tossed the helmet aside. “After this, you let me walk, and I won’t cause any more trouble, alright? And put the saber away, will you?”

 

Frowning, the Inquisitor nodded, agreeing to the terms. “Fine, but I still have use of this.” Roughly, the Inquisitor shoved Kanan against the wall, turning him so his back was to the Pau’an. “It would be to your benefit to hold still.”

 

Stiffening, Kanan heard the light saber blade slash, and felt his armor fall away and clatter to the ground. Was the Inquisitor insane? He hoped he was also accurate and held as motionless as he could, even minimizing his breathing until he heard the saber retract, finally taking a full breath.

 

With a grunt of disapproval, the Inquisitor groped Kanan’s rear, digging sharp nails into the fabric then tearing away at the black bodysuit.

 

Kanan whipped around. “Hey! How am I supposed to sneak out if you destroy my clothes!” A cool breeze whipping his exposed rear accentuated his point.

 

The Inquisitor shrugged. “You are a jedi. Figure it out.” Blindingly fast, Kanan was pressed up against the wall again, the unfinished surface scratching his cheek. He heard the opening of a zipper and soon felt something a bit too large for comfort probing between his cheeks.

 

“I might be a jedi but I can’t use the force to loosen up my hole… At least not instantly.” Kanan protested as a white hand between his shoulder blades kept him pinned in place.

 

With a groan, the Inquisitor loosened his grip on the man and stepped back. “Then just use your mouth or something…”

 

“Have you ever done this before?” Kanan asked, lowering his tone to something almost concerned as he kneeled down before the Pau’an.

 

Averting eye contact, the Inquisitor mumbled. “Not with a human male, no.”

 

Kanan smirked. “First time for everything. Let me set the pace, alright? Promise you’ll hardly be able to stand after I fuck you so good. You’re going to do so good for me.”

 

The Inquisitor exhaled shakily, Kanan had struck a chord. “Aren’t we going the other way around?”

 

“Nah, I said we’d help each other. Honestly you’re getting the better half of the deal here and uh. How do I know you’re not gonna pump me full of eggs or anything like that. I’m tabbed, are you?”

 

The Inquisitor considered this for a few long seconds, giving Kanan a change to examine the twitching member before him. It was humanoid enough, if tapered to a sharper point at the tip. Much like the alien’s head, thin grooves ran along the length of the ashen skin. He could not see much as the base was hidden within the Inquisitor’s pants, but Kanan was fairly certain there was a small bulb at the base.

 

“Fair enough, but don’t, as you said, not loosen me up.”

 

Kanan could not help but chuckle at the Inquisitor’s obvious lack of knowledge on this topic. “I’m not a sadist. And the tab?”

 

“Lord Vader did not deem that to be a… requirement.”

 

“So no tab. Yeah you’re lucky I’m even willing to suck this dirty thing.”

 

Before the Inquisitor could retaliate to that comment, Kanan drew most of the length into his mouth and ran his tongue along the bottom ridge. Bracing himself against the wall, the Inquisitor shivered.

 

Bobbing his head, Kanan took in more and more of the length on each pass, paying special attention to the head. On one pass, however, Kanan pulled back completely, having to hold the Inquisitor’s hips in place to keep him from bucking.

 

“While I’m working here, I need you to loosen up, as I said.” Kanan winked up at the Pau’an. He cocked his head in reply, obviously not knowing how to go about this. Kanan closed his eyes, reaching out to the force to gently press against the Pau’an’s inner passage. The Inquisitor nearly fell over at the motion, and Kanan quickly released him, making sure he did not fall. “Like that.”

 

“I will try.”

 

“I know you will. Do a good job for me.”

 

With that, Kanan took in the entirety of the long cock before him, the tip butting against the back of his throat. This time, Kanan took it slow, delicately sucking along the length and nipping at the tip before swallowing it all down again. Had he resumed his former pace, the Inquisitor might have came on the spot, but Kanan wanted to give him time to open up.

 

Gently probing with the force, Kanan was surprised at the progress made and quickened his motions, and allowed the Inquisitor to move his hips more. Taking advantage of this greater range of motion, the Inquisitor began to fuck the human’s mouth in earnest.

 

Soon Kanan just held his mouth open, keeping a firm pressure on the cock between his lips as the Inquisitor thrust into him. Using his tongue to tease the length, Kanan milked out the Inquisitor’s orgasm which came slowly, like the flowing of magma. A thick, hot substance shot out of the pointed tip, which flared open within his mouth like the bud of a flower. Pulling out, the Inquisitor’s cum smeared down Kanan’s chin and fell from his mouth as he left it open, allowing the sticky substance to pool on the ground between his knees. Knowing the Inquisitor was not tabbed, for safety Kanan did not swallow any of it down, but did feel small lumps suspended in the clear fluid.

 

“You came so well.” Kanan praised, rising to his feet. “Let’s turn you around and see what’s going on back here.”

 

Folding the unfurled tip of his member back down to form the pointed head of the cock, the Inquisitor turned around to face the opposite wall. If the Pau’an could blush, Kanan was sure he would be. Wrapping his arms around his waist, Kanan unhooked the final closure on the Inquisitor’s pants and lowered them to sit atop tall boots at his knee.

 

Gently kneading firm white ass cheeks, Kanan pulled them apart and then fingered at the Inquisitor’s opening, finding it nearly wide enough to accept four fingers. “Well done, already ready for my big cock.” Kanan whispered next to the Inquisitor’s ear covering.

 

“Thank you.” He responded, barely audible. Opening the black suit, Kanan pulled out his dick and stroked it furiously to full length.

 

“I’m going to come all inside you, and you are going to be so tight and full with me, mm.” Kanan hummed, lining his blunt head up at the opening after slicking it with saliva. Then, he pressed in mercilessly, stretching the Inquisitor further with his shaft.

 

Groaning, the Inquisitor accepted Kanan’s cock, clenching around the length. “Very good, perfectly tight.” Kanan commented, earning a shudder than sent shocks through his whole body. Pressing hard against the Inquisitor, Kanan took a step forward, and then another one, until the Pau’an was flush against the wall, accepting Kanan’s pounding thrusts in full force.

 

“You’re going to feel me for the next week, taking it so good.” Kanan moaned on a particularly punishing jab.

 

“Who's back there!” A woman called out from the end of the alley.

 

Kanan didn’t stop, huffing as he ground into the Inquisitor.

 

“I’ll call security! Identify yourself!”

 

“Answer her!” Kanan hissed.

 

“Minister Tua, it’s just me!” The Inquisitor cried out, voice strained. “Everything is under control!”

 

There was a long pause before the woman replied.

 

“Very well. The Governor has requested your presence, I’d report to her office if I were you Grand Inquisitor.”

 

“Understood, carry on.”

 

The woman’s silhouette disappeared as she walked away. The Inquisitor slumped at the close call, but Kanan’s intense pace gave him little time for reprieve.

 

“Has your prick been in her too, mm?” Kanan teased.

 

“No!” The Inquisitor replied, sounding embarrassed.

 

“Ah, reserved just for me then? Very good.” With a low grunt, Kanan brought himself over the edge, his seed spilling into the Inquisitor. “Take it all now… Yeah just like that.”

 

Only when his orgasm was fully ridden out did Kanan pull out, tearing the loose fabric from the back of his pants and wadding it up to plug the Pau’an’s ass. “Don’t want you to lose any of it now, you filled up so nicely for me.”

 

Still leaning on the wall, the Inquisitor bowed his head, murmuring something incoherent. Slapping his armor on as best as he could, Kanan was thankful for the coverage of the uniform, feeling the cold duraplast already sticking to his ass.

 

“I’ll be on my way then.” Kanan stated plainly, lowering the helmet over his head. “You better head to that meeting.”

 

Swiftly, the Inquisitor pulled his pants up and fastened them, tucking his still hard member away. Kanan knocked against his own white codpiece. “You ought to get one of these, would cover your indecency up.”

 

The Inquisitor growled at him, and Kanan turned on his heels, swiftly walking out of the alley and heading for the exit of the facility.

 

He was oddly pleased that the Inquisitor had not removed his makeshift plug that would surely leak after some walking. That would be a little surprise for later.


End file.
